1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions useful as thermosetting powder coatings. These compositions are used as protective coatings for cables which require tensioning or stressing after the cable has been coated and the coating cured. These "post-tensioned" cables are used, e.g., for structural support in bridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steel cable used for structural support in bridges is subjected to tensioning in concrete. Since these cables are subject to corrosion they are generally coated with a material which will provide corrosion resistance. Such coatings, however, have been susceptible to cracking during tensioning of the cable since they lack the flexibility required to withstand the tensioning forces. Once the coating developed these post-tensioning cracks, its ability to protect the cable against corrosion was severely reduced. Thus, it would be highly desirable to coat the cable with a material which does not crack upon tensioning of the cable.